Kale one-shot!
by Fluffydude41
Summary: So, I honestly DO ship Peeniss a LOT harder, but this one just came to me. Enjoy!


**A/N: Well, yes, I know. I DO ship Peeniss, but I just felt lie writing some Kale fluff, since they in my mind, would make a good couple as well. So enjoy :)**

**Katniss's POV**

I shot him one of her deadly glares, which he returned with one of his cute grins-no, wait, no. Stupid grins. That's what she meant.

"Hey, I'm just sayin Ms…?"

"Everdeen," I said more pridefully than I felt. Then, of course, that pride left when I said "Katniss Everdeen," so it came out as a mumble.

"Well then Catnip," he said while still grinning his cute-_no _-stupid grin, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Kat_niss_," I said. "But I can't say it was a pleasure."

His eyes were filled with hurt immediately. I searched, and it seemed to be genuine. With a bit of a softer tone I asked what his name was.

"Gale. Gale Hawthorne," he said softly.

"I like that name," I whispered. "Gale."

I found myself falling for him. And I wish I didn't. But there he was, hot, smart, funny, very well-muscled, owning the cutest grin you will ever see, infuriating, teasing, and just, urgh. Frustratingly perfect.

Of course, there was also Peeta Mellark, my best friend. And I think he was really starting to like me. But he helped me out so much, including one day when I forgot my lunch and he gave me his five dollar footlong from Subway. That was a good sandwich.

But no. He was my best friend, and yes, I trusted him with my life, and yes, I loved him. But he was more like a brother to me.

And Gale…well…Gale was not. There was time when I sort of saw Gale as a brother, but that time is long gone.

"Katniss? Earth to Katniss! You there?"

I shook myself out of my deep thoughts and said, "Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I guess I kinda zoned out or something. Anyway, you were saying?"

His cheeks went bright red as he said "Nothin. Just saying how boring this chemistry stuff is today."

"Yeah. It kind of is boring today."

Not another word was exchanged between us until the bell went off, Gale immediately flung his backpack over his shoulder, and speed walked to the door. I sat there in shock of what just happened. He always said goodbye to me. But then I got up, tucked my chair in, and was the last one to leave the class.

"Gale, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

_Liar. _"Really Gale, what's wrong? You've been acting all weird for the past week."

"Nothing! Geez Catnip, you're turning into my mom!"

"Excuse me?! I'm just asking what's wrong!"

Suddenly he stood up, banging his fists against the table. The whole cafeteria turned towards us as he screamed, with spit flying out of his mouth "I like you, alright?! I like you a lot Katniss! Are you so blind that you can't even tell?!"

Then he wiped away tears. Gale Hawthorne was crying. Not only in public, but while being stared at _by _the public.

I sat there, staring at him, my mouth hanging half open, my face a circle of red.

"Whatever," he mumbled. "I knew you wouldn't like me back." He swung his backpack over his shoulder and stalked away, yelling "What the hell are you all looking at?" as he exited.

When he turned the corner, the talking started again. But all I heard were our names over and over again.

"Does Gale really like her?" "Oh my God, she is _so _lucky! Gale is easily one of the hottest guys in school!" "I can't believe Katniss never realized it before!" "I know, right?!"

I looked across the cafeteria and saw Peeta staring at me. _Go get him _he sent me with his expression.

Making a mental note to grab my backpack after whatever would happen happened, I tore out of the cafeteria.

A minute later, I was knocking on the door of the football locker room.

**Gale's POV**

I heard a soft knock on the door and a soft "Gale, I know you're in there. Could you please come out here so we could talk?" More knocks. "Gale…please." Even more knocking. "_Don't_ make me go in there." A minute later, "You leave me no choice." The door opened and Katniss walked in, still catching her breath as she sat down next to me. Her face went red when she looked at me.

I tended to take my shirt off when I got stressed or depressed.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked, my voice cracking like a twelve years olds.

"Gale…" she said gently. "Could you please look at me?"

I sat up straight and turned towards her so I could see her face.

She blushed even deeper as she gently laid a hand on my cheek. "I like you too Gale," she said, smiling.

"Don't look so confused," she said playfully, grinning. "I really do. I was just a bit shocked back there by your outburst. But I really, _really_, like you. A lot."

Now don't ask me, because I honestly have no idea who leaned in first. I don't know, maybe even both of us leaned in and we just met in the middle. All I know is her soft hands were on my neck, mine gripping her hips and pulling her closer to me, and her lips were moving in perfect synchronization against mine.

I found the hem of her shirt, and started to slowly move it up, but of course I had to moan.

"Hawthorne? That you?" called out Coach Snow.

"_Shit_," I whispered. "We gotta get out of here Catnip. Now."

She nodded, and I threw on my shirt and grabbed her hand as we ran out the door, Coach Snow still calling out my name.

Her fingers were laced with mine, and it was wonderful.

_This just might work out_, I thought happily.

**A/N: So yeah. I thought about writing a little smut in there, but then I was like "Wait, no. Not only is this like my second story, but I'm not gonna have Katniss and Gale have sex in the football locker room. Just nope." So you got the stereotypical interrupting coach. Sorrynotsorry.**


End file.
